Made in Abyss Chapter 040
'Hollow Husk of Life '(fan translation: A Hollow Life) is the fortieth chapter of the Made in Abyss manga series. Synopsis Riko, Reg, and Nanachi find a path leading to a massive tree. Nanachi notices the path is marked with the same symbol that was added to her group drawing. Riko is determined to get Prushka back, so they follow the path. Reg senses someone watching them, but does not spot a ghostly figure watching the group. At the tree entrance, there are hanging items which resemble human body parts. Nanachi is confused that the force field seems to end abruptly. Meinya leaps through first and the others enter safely. They eventually reach a village and are alarmed by the wide array of curious creatures present. One approaches the group, attempting to communicate, finally speaking in their language, somewhat. It recognizes them as Delvers, and introduces itself as Majikaja. Riko demands to know if it took Prushka, and Majikaja says a specialist is working on the stone. He tells them to follow, and the group does, unaware that they are being followed by a larger group of creatures. Majikaja begins climbing stairs, which worries Riko, until Nanachi explains the force field is not present, so the curse is not, either. For the same reason, however, Nanachi is unable to predict movement, and tells Reg to be extra alert. Reg notices the creatures following them and asks Nanachi if they are Narehate. Nanachi says it is possible, but thinks there is something odd about their intelligence. Majikaja leads the group to the jeweler who is chipping at Prushka's stone. Riko is at first alarmed, but then senses that Prushka does not hate what is being done. Majikajya explains that the stone has not yet assumed its intended form as an instrument, where its precision will increase. Majikaja confirms itself to be a Narehate, and leads the group to a market, but Riko does not recognize the currency. She spots a page from Lyza's notes being sold and picks it up, but the stall owner yells at her. Majikaja warns that they must not touch things of value without permission. Riko wants to buy the page and Majikaja says she must trade something of value. Riko thinks it means something she is carrying with her, but Majikaja says that Riko herself is incredibly valuable, and suggests selling body parts, and even asks to buy her entire body. Riko refuses. Majikaja is disappointed but gives up, since stealing value is the gravest sin. Riko notices that the mark on Majikaja's money matches the mark on their drawing. Reg suggests acting like shoppers in order to gain information on the one who took Prushka. Majikaja explains that each Narehate's body more or less became their desired form. They all challenged “The Abyss”, but lost their way and ended up in the village. In exchange for their desired form and protection, they can never leave the village. Nanachi is different because they became a Narehate at the old ritual site, and was protected by a powerful desire, which has great value. Riko realizes the surrounding Narehate are like her, dreaming of an Abyss adventure, and says it is nice to meet them. She lets a Narehate hold Meinya. The crowd becomes too aggressive in their handling of Riko's group, and Riko begins yelling in concern as Meinya is moved away from her. The Narehate holding Meinya squeezes it so hard that Meinya's intestines pop out, as Riko looks on in horror. Character Appearances * Belaf (unnamed) * Faputa (unnamed) * Maaa (unnamed) * Majikaja * Meinya * Nanachi * Reg * Riko * Jeweler * Juroimoh (unnamed) * Wazukyan (unnamed) Bestiary Indexing N/A- Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Spoiler Category:Volume 6 Chapters